


Ordinary

by saucisson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small mood piece, just a picture of the end of an uneventful day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> A small mood piece, just a picture of the end of an uneventful day.

Day is ended. Hearth fires spring up throughout city, families and friendly cohorts gather for meal preparation and nighttime rituals.

Nasir takes meal with Medicus, day spent assisting in care of increasing number of fugitive residents. Agron is with Spartacus and Crixus, they share spare rations and discuss strategies.

Dusk falls. Homeward now to rooms shared within city walls, in Aedile's villa claimed by Spartacus and his men. Nasir enters to Agron already lighting oil lamps, their flickering light casting cozy glow upon plaster walls. Agron turns at sound of lover's step in doorway, smiles greeting and continues with task of readying quarters for quiet of evening. 

Nasir reaches for him. Strong arms embrace smaller man, rough beard tickles as lips find neck.

He pours cups of wine from jug set upon table while Agron removes small arms and leather body holster, rubs shoulders against chafe.

Seated now upon bed, Nasir kneels behind, palmful of salve at the ready, presses herb-scented fingers into lover's skin and muscle. Agron sits quietly, eyes close under attention of loving hands. Arms slip round narrow waist, lips press against shoulder as Nasir pulls him close. Agron closes hands over Nasir's, leans back into him enjoying warmth of his body and quiet of evening, punctuated by occasional murmur of voices from other apartments.

It is Nasir's turn for affectionate attendance now: ivory comb and fingers pull apart tangled locks, kisses along neck in apology for hair pulled, til hair is smooth again and tied back with leather thong.

Another cup of wine is poured, bringing gentle dizziness and laughter and kisses. Lovers recline on cushions propped against wall. Sips of wine, stories of days' events: Agron talks of thoughts of obtaining arms from Sicily, Nasir tells of new skill learned at Medicus' elbow, sits up to demonstrate technique to re-set bone on Agron's arm. 

Jug of water and basin on table invites washing before bed. Sponge and cloth bathe face and neck, hands and feet. Licorice root is chewed to bristle to sweeten and clean, cups are drained. Agron douses lamps as Nasir slides into bed. Agron undresses and slips under linen sheet beside him, settles into familiar position: leg's entwined, Nasir's arm across his chest, their hands coupled and Agron's other resting upon Nasir's hip. Head tilts to rest against lover's.

Goodnight kisses.

Breathing slows as sleep finds them.

Stillness.


End file.
